


Уроки немецкого 2

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение этого фика: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5176781<br/>Спустя некоторое время после описанных там событий.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки немецкого 2

– Alles Gute.  
Джаред, перебиравший корешки книг в поисках нужного учебника, так и замер с рукой, зависшей напротив «Аэрокосмической физики». Так, спокойно, вдох-выдох.  
Он медленно обернулся и наткнулся на доброжелательно улыбающегося Дженсена, усевшегося по-турецки на своей кровати. Между ног, словно цензурой прикрывая главное, лежал аккуратно упакованный в матово-синюю бумагу подарок.  
– У меня день рождения только завтра, – удивился Джаред.  
– Уже полночь, – постучал по циферблату часов Дженсен и кивнул на коробку: – Mach auf.  
Джаред сглотнул. Почему-то не вызывало сомнений, что Дженсен караулил эту полночь, чтобы поздравить его ровно в 00:00:00. Неужели он поэтому специально не лёг в одиннадцать, как обычно? А Джаред-то гадал, с чего вдруг такое нарушение режима…  
И это что же получается – Дженсен нарушил режим ради него? Ради Джареда?  
Сердце забилось быстрее от иррациональной радости – серьёзно, уже и не нужно никаких подарков, одна мысль о том, что _Дженсен_ , этот невозможный, правильный, повёрнутый на режиме и дисциплине парень, нарушил свой распорядок дня ради раздолбая- _Джареда_ … ух, стоила любого, самого дорогущего подношения.  
Рвать бумагу, с такой тщательностью обёрнутую вокруг коробки, было даже немного жаль. Джаред сбегал к письменному столу за ножницами, и Дженсен отреагировал на это насмешливо вскинутой бровью.  
Когда же наконец со слоями бумаги и скотча было покончено, и Джаред открыл картонные створки, то сначала даже не понял, что лежит внутри.  
Он потянул за один из… ремешков? вытаскивая его на свет божий.  
– О, это… – радостно начал он, принимая прочный ремешок за обычный брючный ремень.  
Вот только сделан он был из прочного чёрного нейлона и был гораздо, гораздо длиннее, чем ему полагалось. Зато благодаря тому, что Джаред вытянул его из коробки почти целиком, на её дне обнаружилось несколько пар наручников, продолговатый предмет размером с пальчиковую батарейку и пульт. Джаред моргнул. В груди шевельнулась догадка и заговорщицки пихнула локтём сердце, сначала пропустившее удар, а потом забившееся вдвое быстрее.  
– О.  
Он поднял глаза на Дженсена и натолкнулся на внимательный, изучающий взгляд. Джаред почти мог представить, как Дженсен мысленно препарирует его реакцию, раскладывает на составляющие каждый отголосок эмоции.  
Как Шерлок из BBC-версии.  
По щекам невольно расползся румянец.  
Дженсен удовлетворённо улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Gefällt mir.  
И достал наручники.  
– Mach die Tür zu.  
Джаред понял его, наверно, только из-за взгляда, выразительно брошенного на приоткрытую дверь.  
– Ещё не поздно передумать, Джаред, – деланно-небрежным тоном бросил ему в спину Дженсен.  
У него получилось «Джа-аред», с долгим, чётко слышным «а».  
Столько угрозы в короткой фразе. Столько обещания.  
Передумать? К чёрту.  
Он запер дверь и медленно обернулся, прислоняясь к хлипкой створке.  
– Zieh dich aus.  
Джаред непонимающе нахмурился. Сколько бы он ни зубрил этот взрывающий мозг язык, он всё равно безбожно отставал от Дженсена. Не говоря уже о вечном соблазне просто раствориться в тембре и звучании, не вникая в значение слов, – слишком уж гладко они срывались с губ Дженсена.  
– Deine Kleidung, – издал короткий смешок тот и выразительно окинул Джареда взглядом с головы до ног. – Zieh sie aus.  
Ох, чёрт. Джаред неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, неуверенно потянулся к узлу форменного галстука – пальцы путались под разом потемневшим взглядом Дженсена, внимательно следящим за каждым его жестом.  
Сначала галстук, потом – вереница мелких тугих пуговичек на рубашке, обувь, ремень, брюки. Стояло некрепко, наполовину, но избавляться от белья всё равно было стыдно – как никогда, как даже перед девушками первое время не бывало.  
– Komm her.  
Дженсен всё ещё сидел на кровати, поэтому когда Джаред приблизился, его бёдра оказались на уровне Дженсенова лица.  
– Oh ja, – выдохнул тот, обдавая дрогнувший член Джареда горячим дыханием и облизывая полные губы, – schön…  
Джаред безуспешно попытался подавить всхлип, но разве от Дженсена что-то скроешь? Тот поднял на него голодный взгляд – и Джаред сорвался: резко наклонился, порывисто прижимаясь к манящему влажному рту, вытягивая из его горла утробный стон. Попытался толкнуть на кровать, перехватывая контроль, но Дженсен извернулся, вскакивая с постели, и ловко защёлкнул наручники, сковывая его руки за спиной.  
– Не торопись, ковбой. Играем или по моим правилам, или никак.  
Джаред охнул, неловко попытался выбраться из оков, но в итоге лишь сделал себе больнее.  
– Согласен? – обманчиво-ласковым тоном уточнил Дженсен.  
Джаред взглянул на него снизу вверх из-под упавшей на глаза чёлки. Лежать поперёк матраса, голой задницей кверху, с наручниками за спиной было уже само по себе унизительно. Хочет ли Джаред продолжить?  
Дженсен смотрел на него сверху – странная смесь отстранённости и насмешливости в его глазах – и спокойно ждал ответа, скрестив на груди руки.  
Что ж, Джаред всегда придерживался мнения, что лучше попробовать и пожалеть.  
Он закрыл глаза и осторожно кивнул.  
– Dann… Auf die Knie.  
Джаред неловко соскользнул с кровати, неуклюже бухнулся перед Дженсеном на колени и поднял на него лицо, нехарактерно робея. В волосах Дженсена с такого ракурса проблёскивали золотистые искры, глаза казались светлее на пару тонов. Яркие на фоне светлой матовой кожи губы растянулись в снисходительной усмешке.  
Джаред неосознанно дёрнул рукой, на миг позабыв о наручниках, – так сильно хотелось прикоснуться. Если не к себе, то хотя бы к такому (реальному ли вообще?) Дженсену.  
– Мне нравится, – негромко проговорил Дженсен, запуская пальцы ему в волосы (Джаред зажмурился от удовольствия, подставляясь под нехитрую ласку), – когда ты весь в моей власти. Весь мой. Хочу послушать, – рука исчезла, раздался звук расстёгивающейся молнии, Джаред резко распахнул глаза и шумно выдохнул, когда увидел прямо перед собой налитую головку, – на что ты готов пойти, чтобы я позволил тебе взять его в рот.  
Последний раз так скулы сводило, наверно, лет в шестнадцать, когда до одури хотелось целоваться. Джаред лихорадочно облизнул губы, переступил с одного колена на другое (ковёр не настолько мягкий, чтобы на нём было удобно стоять), закрыл глаза и попросил, перешагивая через гордость:  
– П-пожалуйста, Дженсен.  
– Смотри на меня, когда говоришь со мной, – в его голосе проскользнули опасные, металлические нотки, – или хочешь, чтобы я взял стек?  
А он тоже был в коробке?..  
Джаред вскинул испуганный взгляд, и Дженсен сразу смягчился.  
– Ну же, – ласково прошептал он, зачарованно проводя пальцами сначала по его щеке, а потом по губам, приоткрывая их, откровенно трахая взглядом его рот, – bitte mich, я дам тебе всё, что захочешь, если попросишь как следует.  
– Пожалуйста, – говорить такое, глядя прямо в светлые глаза, полные неутолённой жажды, было гораздо сложнее, чем зажмурившись. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне… дай мне…  
– Хочешь взять у меня в рот? – обманчиво-заботливым тоном подсказал Дженсен. Джаред кивнул. – Wiederhol!  
– Хочу взять у тебя в рот! – выпалил Джаред, всё-таки зажмурившись в конце фразы.  
Стыд огнём жёг щёки, поэтому когда Дженсен обхватил его подбородок, кончики его пальцев были такими прохладными и нежными, что хотелось застонать. Дженсен потянул его челюсть вниз мягко, но настойчиво, и Джаред с облегчением поддался его воле, поднимая на него взгляд и разрешая ему – наконец-то! – медленно въехать членом до самого горла.  
– Oh ja, – сорвалось с губ Дженсена заполошным выдохом. Едва слышно, Джаред не был даже уверен, что ему не почудилось. Зато следом за этим точно прозвучало хриплое, одобрительное: – Отлично смотришься… Но постой, у меня были кое-какие планы на тебя…  
Он чуть отстранился, дотянулся до коробки и извлёк оттуда тот самый продолговатый предмет с пультом и широкую чёрную ленту. Подозрительно сноровисто примотав к Джаредову члену – как тот уже к этому моменту понял – вибратор _(ооох, эти прохладные, нежные, умелые пальцы)_ , Дженсен удовлетворённо оглядел плоды своего труда и щёлкнул кнопкой пульта, включая игрушку.  
Невольно сорвавшийся с губ Джареда стон оборвался на середине, когда Дженсен снова погрузился в его рот насколько вышло глубоко.  
Джаред приоткрыл глаза на секунду – взглянуть на него, и немедленно пожалел об этом. О, это знакомое выражение лица, какое бывает у него каждый раз, когда попадается слишком сложная тема: внимательный, цепкий взгляд, сосредоточенно сдвинутые к переносице брови, чуть приоткрытые губы. Каждое движение отточено и выверено, всё существо направлено служить единой цели – разобраться в материале. А сейчас, видимо, получить максимум от Джареда? Или дать ему этот максимум? Потому что невозможно не реагировать, когда он в конце концов стонет, теряя контроль, обхватывает его голову руками и насаживает на себя, быстро двигая бёдрами навстречу с лихорадочным шёпотом:  
– Oh ja-ja-ja, nochmal, so, so, gut, ja, mein Gott, Джаред, Джаред, Джа-а-ах!..  
Он дёргается в последний момент, пытаясь отстраниться, но Джаред не даёт – принимает в себя всё до капли. Вместо отвращения почему-то сшибает яростным желанием, и когда Дженсен присаживается на пол напротив него и щёлкает пультом, ускоряя вибрацию, Джаред вскрикивает и падает ему в объятья, пачкая его джинсы и ковёр.  
Он приходит в себя только когда чувствует, что его руки больше не скованы. Дженсен бережно растирает ему запястья, улыбается краешками губ – уверенно, если не сказать: самодовольно. Помогает подняться и сесть на постель _(как же ноют колени!)_.  
– Спасибо, – сонно бормочет Джаред, нашаривая боксёры на полу и натягивая их на себя. – Шикарное поздравление.  
Дженсен смеётся, как всегда перед сном откладывая очки на тумбочку, и подмигивает Джареду:  
– Gerne.

**Author's Note:**

> – Alles Gute – С днём рождения  
> – Mach auf – Открой  
> – Gefällt mir – Мне нравится  
> – Mach die Tür zu – Закрой дверь  
> – Zieh dich aus – Раздевайся  
> – Deine Kleidung... Zieh sie aus – Твоя одежда... сними  
> – Komm her – Иди сюда  
> – Dann… Auf die Knie – Тогда... на колени  
> – Bitte mich – попроси меня  
> – Wiederhol – Повтори  
> – Gerne – Пожалуйста


End file.
